


All Night Long

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, Older Mike and El, seriously, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and while their children are visiting their aunt Nancy, Mike and El make up for lost time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! Mileven smut! That is a fair warning, this is going to have SMUT and if that's not your thing I'll see ya around. While underage Mileven smut is kind of ehhhh, they are older (at least in their 40s) in this fic so that's better right? I mean they have children ffs so they have obviously porked. Anyway see ya at the end!
> 
> PS. I am not from Bloomington, ID so if you are (shoutout!) just bare with me on the directions mentioned.

  
El smiled at him suggestively, high heels clicking against the asphalt. She walked backwards onto the sidewalk, pulling Mike along with her. Mike couldn't help but admire her, his beautiful wife, his best friend, his everything. It was snowing, not enough to stick, but enough to stick to her hair in flurries. While she had her hair long when they were younger, she liked it at shoulder length. For the special occasion she curled in waves, minimal makeup (not that she needed it), accompanied by a hip hugging burgundy velvet dress, black coat and black heels accentuate her long tight clad legs despite her 5'2 stature.

  
Mike pulled her close and she snuggled into his side as he hailed a taxi. He looked down at her as she looked up at him, eyes shining and cheeks flushed from the cold and two and a half glasses of pinot grigio. She smiled up a him, snowflakes contrasting against his black hair as his dark eyes contrasted against his pale skin. He almost seemed to glow underneath the streetlights and El swears besides the first time she held Jane and Richie, it was beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Mike smiled down at her crookedly and El bit her lip, eyes darkening. Her hands, that we're playing with his tie, slid down to his belt buckle. Mike, belly full of chicken marsala and two glasses of pinot grigio, winked down at her.

  
Though obviously El and Mike loved their children, they were more than happy to fly Jane and Richie out to spend New Years weekend with Nancy and Jonathan in New York. Mike and El had rarely had any alone time, both busy with work, the kids and especially holiday shopping. Now it was quarter 'til midnight and El wanted nothing more than to have her husband all to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she and Mike were intimate, at least that didn't have to be under 10 minutes.

  
"Taxi!" Mike shouted once again.

  
The streets of downtown Bloomington was full of people coming and going, couples, groups and all. It was going to be a while before they got a cab.  
All of a sudden a cab coincidentally stopped abruptly in front of them, causing Mike to pull he and El back out of safety. Mike could see that the driver was looking in confusion around the cab and Mike looked down at El, who conveniently snuggled against his black coat. Before he could say anything, she pulled them forward.

  
"Excuse me, are you in service?" Mike bent over.  
"Sorry I'm already on my way to east Cadbury."  
"Well we're on east Cider. You can drop us off on the way." Mike suggested. The driver looked between Mike and El, whom was smiling at him sweetly.  
"Alright hop in."

  
Mike gave a quick thanks, opening the backdoor for El. She slid in and Mike followed. They took off and El cuddled against Mike, hand on his thigh. Mike's eyebrows rose giving El a look and then looking forward at the driver. Slowly, her hand rose until it was too close for comfort.

  
"El." he whispered, nervously looking at the driver.  
Mike inhaled sharply as her hand brushed over his center. El smirked, watching his face.  
"El." he breathed, not wanting her to continue or stop.  
"God can we tell him to go faster?" El complained softly, thighs clenching.  
"Why do you want to get home so fast?" he teased, only to groan softly as she rubbed him harder.  
"I want you." she whispered and Mike fought to take her right there.

  
"Fuck." he whispered, softly gyrating against her hand. Mike leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
"God I want you too, El. You have no idea."  
"How bad do you want me? What are you going to do when we get home?" El whispered.  
Mike leaned down, whispering in her ear. El bite her lip, clenching her thighs together again.  
"Yeah?" El breathed, looking in his eyes.  
"Hell yes." he said before crashing her lips onto hers. She quickly responded, practically on his lap. She gasped as she felt his hand on her inner thigh.  
Screw it. I'll tip him extra Mike thought, swallowing as he used his index finger to stroke the wet center of her panties.  
"Mike." she whimpered as she pulled away to plant kisses along his neck.  
The driver rolled his eyes at the two, not nearly as subtle as they thought were, sped up a little to get to their destination.

  
...

  
"Thank you." Mike said, giving the man an extra ten dollars for their behavior.  
"Thank you." El said a little too loud from beside him, causing Mike to smile.  
They gathered their things and slid out the cab as Mike stifled a yawn. With how El acted in the car, El would have stared daggers at him if she saw him yawn. It felt so late and Mike checked his watch, letting out a laugh.

  
"What?" El asked, half dragging him to the front door.  
"It's midnight. Happy New Year." Mike said, pulling El into a deep kiss.  
"Happy New Year." she mumbled into his mouth, still dragging him to the front door.  
Mike pushed her against the front door, struggling to kiss El and unlock the front door at the same time. El whined, arching her back and softly rubbing her center with his.  
"Jesus El." Mike said as the door finally unlocked.

  
"It's been too long." she grumbled, twisting the door knob.  
Mke snaked an arm around her waist to prevent El from falling. They stumbled through the front door, hands roaming each others bodies as the door slammed shut behind them. El pushed his coat off as Mike did hers. They broke apart for air, Mike loosening his tie and El kicking off her heels. She savoured the sight, his black hair a mess, tie loose and chest heaving.

  
"Should we open the champagne?" he asked.  
"After." El breathed, biting her lower lip. El grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, Mike taking the opportunity to squeeze her butt. El squealed and rushed faster up the stairs. 

  
They opened their bedroom door and El flopped onto the bed, sighing contently. Before she knew it, Mike was on top of her. He kissed her hard, lips moving desperately against hers. Mike removed his tie and struggled to unbutton his shirt. El sat up, taking Mike with her to take off her dress. They broke apart for El to remove her dress and she grabbed the button down, ripping it open.

  
Mike looked delightfully shocked, but continued none the less.El sat up, peeling his undershirt off. He smirked down at her as she rubbed her hands up and down his torso. He was the most beautiful at this age, lean but muscular. His hair was as thick as ever, gray at the temples and had somehow gotten better looking with age. El was ashamed to say that she was jealous.

  
He saw the slight frown on her face and lightly pushed her onto her back.  
"I can't describe how beautiful you are El. God, you're an angel. Immaculate." he breathed, eyes roaming her body.  
El smiled up at him, arching her back to unclasp her bra in one move. She slid the straps down before removing the thing entirely. Mike leaned down and captured her lips again. All too soon he pulled away and El whined, but Mike started to kiss her neck.

  
She gasped as he gently took her breast into his hand, brushing over her nipple with his thumb. He kissed that spot that had El shivering and Mike chuckled at her reaction, causing her to shiver more at the vibration. Mike slid downwards, leaving a trail of kisses until her reached her breast. El moaned lowly as he took her nipple into his mouth and softly cried out as he nibbled on the nub.

  
"Mike please." she whined and Mike looked up at her, eyes twinkling.

  
He sat up and slid down to the floor, peeling El's tights from her body. El cried out as his mouth was on her instantaneously. Her panties were a teasingly thin black lace and his mind went blank at the sight. Mike groaned at the taste as El fisted his hair. He smirked at how wet she was already and El whimpered.

  
El bite her lip, playing with her breasts as he continued. Her chest was heaving and knew she wasn't going to last long.She sat up a little, Mike finally pushing her panties to the side. His dark eyes, practically black, locked with hers. Everything he wanted to say at the moment, El could see it in his eyes. The smug bastard, eyes teasing and knowing how to set her off. She yelped as he slowly inserted two fingers. Her moans became more frequent, thighs tightening around Mike's head.

  
"Mike. Mike oh my God." she whimpered, causing Mike to double his efforts. Within a few minutes El's back arched and pulled at his hair, saying his name over and over.  
Mike sat up, mouth glistening, admiring El's almost catatonic state.

  
"You okay?" he asked with a chuckle.

  
Suddenly he was thrown onto his back, El straddled him and pressed her lips to his roughly. She pulled away and not so gently nipped at his neck. Mike sighed as she rubbed him through pants. El looked at him as she climbed off the bed, pushing her panties off underneath Mike's hungry eyes. She then got onto her knees and in between Mike's legs.

  
Mike's mouth went dry at the sight, El between his legs and swiftly unbuckling his belt. The button on his pants came undone as El tugged at them, Mike lifting up to help.  
"Fuck!" he cried out as El took him in her mouth with no warning.   
Payback.

  
She bobbed her up and down, smirking up at the sight of Mike with one hand gripping the sheets and the other on his face.  
"El." he groaned, resisting the urge to thrust up into her hot mouth. She hummed and he groaned in response.  
She dragged her tongue up the length, tonguing the tip and Mike groaned loudly. El innocently went back to sucking until Mike softly crawled away, himself sliding out her mouth with a pop.

  
"Lay down." he said, voice deep and gravely. El shivered at the sound and eagerly climbed onto bed.  
Mike crawled onto the bed, looking at her almost predator like. El bite her lip, shyly opening her legs. She gasped as Mike hooked his forearms around the backs of her knees, pulling her down closer to him. Mike leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to El's lips, El almost laughing at the shift in tone.  
They both groaned as Mike slowly pushed into her, Mike's jaw tight. El looked up at him, amused at his strain.  
"Too long." he said, teeth clenched. El laughed, pulling him down for another kiss.

  
After a couple of seconds El started adjusting to Mike and he started to move his hips, El moaning into the kiss. Mike grabbed her hips, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Mike pulled away, burying his face in her neck. El started to move her hips forward, matching his and Mike groaned softly. The rhythmic sound of skin slapping filled the air and El moaned at the erotic noise. Mike struggled to keep from speeding up, kissing El's neck.

  
"Faster." she whimpered and Mike let out a sigh of relief.

  
El moaned as Mike picked up the pace, the bed gently rocking underneath them. She ran her fingers through his black hair, arching her back and trying to get as much of him as possible. Mike wrapped an arm around her waist and El moaned loudly.  
"There it is." Mike said with a smug smile, hips moving faster.

  
El couldn't think of comeback, only fisting his black hair and trying to meet his pace.  
"Mike." she breathed.  
"That feel good?" he whispered in her ear.  
"Mhmm." she nodded, biting her lip. Mike noticed and slid a hand down, rubbing the little nub between her legs.  
"Mike!" she cried out, thighs tightening around him.  
"I want to hear you." he said, groaning as she tightened around him.  
"More." she said, eyes dark and hard.

  
Mike sped up his hips and hand, El whimpering over and over again.  
"God you feel so good El."  
El grabbed onto his arm suddenly as her walls fluttered around him.  
"Mike!" she said breathless.

  
He smirked, kissing her neck and trying to ignore the way she squeezed him. There was no way this was ending yet. El chest heaved, legs tightening around his waist as she peaked with cry. Mike leaned down, kissing her swollen pink lips. El pushed at him slightly and Mike pulled away in confusion.

  
"I want to be on top." she said, hazel eyes fiery and full of lust. Mike grinned wolfishly at her and they switched their positions.  
El gasped as she slid onto him, Mike fought the urge to buck up into him. He didn't know how much longer he could go. El sensed this. She wasted no time raising herself and falling back down, setting an urgent pace. Mike watched with hungry eyes , heavy breaths falling from her pink mouth and perky breasts bouncing as she moved vigorously on him.

  
The pressure started to build and he started to match her pace, thrusting up into her. El moaned loudly, reaching down to rub herself. The sight was nearly his undoing, but he could feel she was close again.

  
"Mike." she whimpered.  
"El. El I'm almost there." he breathed, quickly rolling them back to their previous position.  
Mike thrust into her, El raking her fingernails down his back and arching into him.  
"Mike." she gasped, tightening around him again. He groaned loudly, the pressure in his lower stomach releasing as El moaned over and over. They'd never get tired of the feeling, like falling off a cliff while the tide crashed over them. They both relaxed, chests heaving and breathless and smiling at each other.

  
"Wow." Mike said, leaning down to plant kisses all over her face and El smiled. Mike rolled over her and they stared up at the ceiling together.  
"Too. Long." El said slowly and Mike laughed loudly.

  
After a few minutes the two dressed, El in Mike button down and Mike in his pajama bottoms, made their way down to the kitchen. El jumped at the champagne was opened with a _pop!_. They cheered to the new year and proudly made it through half of the bottle before racing upstairs again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind hands* Listen, sex is a part of life and why dance around the subject, kay?
> 
> I still need a suggestion on what the heavens to name this series so please give me suggestions. Otherwise, I'll just name this series after a semi-relevant lyric I like.


End file.
